


"Yes, Alpha"

by Faetality



Series: Steter Bingo Smut 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collars, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Fisting, M/M, Overstimulation, Sub Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: The magnitude of the gesture wasn’t lost on Stiles, to collar a wolf.





	"Yes, Alpha"

**Author's Note:**

> squares filled: multiple orgasms, collaring, fisting, dom/sub, praise kink

“Beautiful.” Fingers trace the edge of the collar, ghosting along where metal met skin. “I’m so glad you came to me, wolf. I’m so happy that I’m the one who gets to have you like this.”    
  
The magnitude of the gesture wasn’t lost on Stiles, to collar a wolf. It was the greatest show of trust, the greatest act one could give short of their life. That Peter, strong, prideful, wild Peter would let Stiles place his mark on him. It was a heady rush that made his head spin. The collar was buttery leather and burnished gold, runes carved into it and set with magic. Every time he saw it around his wolf’s next it took his breath away.    
  
His hand traces the curve of Peter’s neck, up to his jaw and over until fingertips rest against the man’s lips. “What do you think baby? Should we play a game?” There’s a spark in the elder’s eyes at that, curious what his boy had in mind. “Pick a number between one and ten.” The fingers drag away, leaving him without any touch.    
For all he admired Stiles’ mind he would never dare to guess what went through it. Not at times like these.    
  
“What’s your number?”    
  
“Eight.”   
  
“That’s how many times you’re going to cum tonight.” Fingers brushed through his hair while he took in that information. Eight was a lot; even for a werewolf. “Do you understand?”    
“Yes.”    
“Yes?”   
“Yes, sir.”    
  
The petting pushes him slowly but surely into relaxation. He bares his throat more, rocking back to sit on his heels. Stiles indulges it all. Why wouldn’t he? To see that long expanse of neck bared for his pleasure and his only, to watch muscles roll and flex and know that for all that strength it was him in control.    
He steps around to Peter’s back, stilling his ministrations. “I want you to stroke yourself, you’re allowed to come whenever you can; but you’re not to stop until I say.”   
  
His left hand trails over his shoulders, the even steps a counterpoint to his pulse. “Go on.” And suddenly he can’t get his hand on his cock fast enough. “Easy, baby. Not too tight. Good, but keep your eyes on me.” Stiles sits in front of him in the chair, legs splayed wide, but he didn’t move to touch himself. This was all for Peter right then. “Tell me, do you want me to fuck you first? I can stretch you out and make you scream for me.”   
“Yes, do that”   
“Or, I can play with you first, drive you out of your head with pleasure. And then I’ll fuck you.”    
“Stiles, I want”    
“I know you want. But what do you want?”   
“Both.”    
“Greedy boy.”    
  
Peter twists his hand on the upstroke, thumb pressing against the underside of the head and he shudders. “Go on, come for me.” A few more strokes and he gasps, moaning low and making a mess of his hand. He never came in spurts, the pearly liquid dribbling over his thick cock and knuckles. His hand slows.    
“No! Keep going.” Blue eyes widen fractionally but he complies. “Good. Tell me, how does it feel baby?” Stiles wasn’t a cruel man but he could be cruel when he wanted. Peter thought now was one of those times. He was oversensitive, yet he didn’t look away. As a wolf Peter’s recovery period was short but the constant stimulation made it hard to focus. Every stroke was a pleasurable torture.  Stiles was encouraging, ball of his foot coming to rest on Peter’s thigh, give him that bit of contact to ground him.    
  
“It’s a lot.”    
  
“I know.” He didn’t say stop. When a whine choked from his throat Stiles was quick to lean forward, along fingers wrapping around his neck.    
“Easy baby, slow down, make it good. Look at me love.” Peter forced the eye contact, chest heaving, hand slowing, his thighs trembled.    
“Alpha-“ Stiles kisses him and he comes again, sobbing against his mate’s lips.    
“Good, good boy.” Stiles takes his hands, pulling one to rests on his hip and the other he brings to his mouth; he licks his fingers clean. “So good for me. Can you stand, yet?” 

“No, alpha.” 

Hands are running down his sides, up his back, his forehead is resting against the thin material of Stiles’ shirt. The hands settle on his hips some time later and he’s standing. “You’re going to drink the water I have on the bedside table, then you’re going to lay on the bed and wait for me.” Peter does as he’s instructed, lays down on his back and waits. Time passes slow and far too fast and suddenly Stiles s running his hands up his thighs. “How many more? Hm?”    
“six.” 

“Turn over, Wolf.”

Stiles starts with a massage, working from calves to shoulders and back down until Peter was making pleased little sighs at every dig of his thumb. The sensitivity was gone and he was pliant under Stiles’ hands.  “You’re ready for more.” It was no secret that Stiles had an oral fixation, he liked to put his mouth to use as Peter had often joked, but in instances like this he loved to play. To open his pup with fingers and tongue, knowing he was prepped for him and craving. It was a heady rush. 

He tenses at the first touch of tongue, acts like he’s going to lever himself up and Stiles pulls back with a sharp reprimand, hand coming down on his ass. “Don’t move.” Then he gets to work. Peter was a stubborn man but in bed he surrendered beautifully, relaxing and opening with little insistence from his partner. He’s whining when Stiles lets up, switching easily to just three fingers to keep him open. “Beautiful.” he grazes the bundle of nerves just to test the reaction and isn’t disappointed by the gasp and clutch of the sheets. “Are you ready for me, pup?” 

“Yes, yes please.” 

He's warm heat, tight around Stiles’ cock and the young man paused to catch his breath. He holds the wolf’s hips and feels him shift. “No, I’m setting the pace. Let your alpha take care of you.” Stiles likes to go slow, to take his time and take in every shift of muscle under his hands, he liked to grind in dirty movements until Peter was ready to scream and then, only then would he fuck him like the wolf wanted. A hand on the base of his neck, fingers brushing the collars edge while he left bruises on his hips, thrusts driving them slightly up the bed. “Beautiful, so good to me, love you.” The words are at odds with the brutal pace but fit perfectly with how his thumb caresses the skin above the edge of the collar. “Come for me again. I know you can do it, come and let me feel you. You can get there baby, go on.” He leans up and tightens the grip on Peter’s neck “Come.” Blunt teeth sink into the curve of his shoulder and Peter falls over the edge. 

“Good boy.” Peter was already shivering and Stiles smooths the palms of both hands down his back, eight was a lot. “Do you want to make a deal, pup?” Stiles was still hard, barely holding back but managing, he scrapes nails lightly against the knobs of Peter’s spine. 

There’s a whimper as he pulls away, slipping out and leaving Peter empty but he’s quick to put two fingers back in, soaked in slick. “Words, baby. Talk to me.” 

 

“What- what deal, alpha?” 

“I’ll bring your total down to six,” one hand pets the curve of his spine as Stiles makes the offer, words deliberate and pronounced to make sure his pup didn’t miss a thing “if you can take my arm.” 

His arm. Not his fist. Peter’s eyes roll back at the thought. 

“Yes, yes. That. Please, please let me- I’ll take it. I’ll be good.” He was at three and it felt like electricity was running through his limbs. He didn’t think he could handle two more orgasms at the rate Stiles demanded much less five. But he trusted him. He’d take care of him. He’d take it all and more. 

“Good boy.” 

Things begin to blur from there, Stiles works him up to four fingers quick enough, keeping up commentary about how good he was for him, how pretty he was going to be spread open on his fist, how beautiful his surrender was. The first press of his thumb brought Peter back to Earth. “Relax pup. Let me in.” Peter shuddered out the next orgasm with knuckles pressed firmly against his prostate and a cry on his lips, Stiles pet his thighs until he fell silent once more, quietly prompting a “how do you feel, pup? Ready to keep going?” To which he responded with heaving breaths and a slurred affirmative.

 

Stiles would never fail to be awed by what Peter gave him, there was something complete and stunning in his submission that Stiles knew for a fact he would never find in another being. Something in the way he cried out, the way he spoke reverent ‘alpha’ and could read Stiles just as well as his dom read him. Watching him take his arm… that was an image burned into his mind for the rest of his life. Stiles had always been slim but after graduation and the academy he’d put on some definite muscle, it was a task to make the muscles loosen enough for him. To get Peter slick and pliant when every move sent a shudder through the wolf. To stretch him out and fill him in a way no one else ever had or ever would.

“You did it.” he’s fighting to hold still, cock throbbing and begging for attention that he knew he couldn’t give until Peter was ready to end this. “You’re going to come for me, just two more times. You can do it. Come on pup,” he twists his arm, pulls back and pushes forward. Peter sobs. 

“Can’t. Alpha- I can’t.” 

“Shhh, shh, you can.” he slides his free hand around to stroke the wolf’s cock, keeping the touch firm but only light pressure. When Peter comes it’s nearly dry, he chokes on a scream and everything goes dark, he’s allowed to just float then. 

He’s dimly aware of Stiles working back out of him, of being washed down with soft cloths and strong arms pulling him into a warm embrace. Of being cared for. This. This is familiar. Cinnamon sugar and honey, warmth and strong hands smoothing over his skin until he can muster up the strength to offer a questing noise. “You did so good for me pup.” Peter buries his face back into Stiles’ neck and sighs, soaking in the praise. “So good for me, always so pretty.” fingers brush against the soothing weight of the collar, draw him back to his body ever so slowly.

It’s only when Peter’s own hands start to wander that Stiles’ touches turn more pointed, “Answer me honestly, sweetheart- can you take another?” he freezes. One more… could he? His body was screaming no, that he should say he couldn’t do it and sleep. He licked his lips, “Yes, Alpha.”


End file.
